


Then Came a Baby Boy (Thunder)

by selfawarealienintelligence



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Implied Transphobia, Save Rock and Roll Era, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfawarealienintelligence/pseuds/selfawarealienintelligence
Summary: Patrick stops paying attention at that point because there's no turning back now, he's out.Oh, god, he's out.Fall Out Boy Creations Challenge | by: femmepstumpTheme: Song Shuffle | Prompt: She's My WinonaWord Count: 757Warnings: Heavily Implied Transphobia





	

**Author's Note:**

> au where patrick is a transboy but only realizes it after soul punk
> 
> god damnit i had like two other ideas for this that didn't work out and i'm running out of time but i really love how this turned out!!!!
> 
> this isn't proofread bc im tired and stressed and it's kinda short and my typing skills are quite frankly horrible.

Waiting for the album to drop was like torture.

Waiting for the interview was almost worse, because Patrick knew that would be what set everyone off.

Filming it was fine, apart from the little snag at the beginning where the interviewer didn't recognise him. He felt like he was going to be sick right there in the snow, because if  _she_ made a big deal out of it, he didn't know how he was going to survive. He nearly stuttered on his explanation, but Pete butted in and glossed over it like what he said was a totally normal thing.

Burning the old merch was symbolic for him, in a way. It was almost like letting a piece of _himself_ burn with all the vinyl. He was kind of letting go of something that had no place in his new life. He just hoped the fans would understand and leave the past in the past.

So all of this was eating him up inside, and he couldn't sleep. Of course, he called Pete, because he knew he would be up.

"There's no such thing as bad publicity, Trick," Pete yawned through the phone. The new nickname sent a jolt of happiness through him, stronger than the butterflies in his stomach for just a second. "And besides," Pete continued, "the fans already love you. Almost as much as me."

Patrick got about three hours of sleep. When he woke up, tweets were pouring in about  _the new singer._ If Patrick were a braver man, he'd tell everyone the big news before the interview aired at noon. He was kind of talked down by the large number of people who were actually  _happy_ that he "wasn't on the album".

The next few hours were a little overwhelming. Practically his entire family called and told him they loved it, he sounded great, they hoped he was well and that the people who were upset weren't  _real_ fans. Brendan sent his praise via text and basically everyone he knew was tweeting about the album. He was pretty numb to the chaos until about five minutes before noon, at which point he grabbed his phone to check Twitter one last time.

Pete beats him to it.

> Fall Out Boy (@falloutboy):
> 
> Hey guys! Pretty important interview in a few minutes about the album! Please check it out!!

Patrick retweeted it and put his phone down.

 

The video was. Well.

He doesn't look half bad, certainly unrecognizable from four years ago.

 _"Hey, um, my name's Patrick Stump. Um, I've actually been the singer of Fall Out Boy since 2001, I just look different and sound different and have a different name now. And that's because I took the hiatus to do some self-discovery, and as it turns out, I'm actually transgender..."_ and Patrick stops paying attention at that point because he knows the rest already and there's no turning back now, he's out.

Oh, god, he's  _out_.

His phone explodes with notifications as people tweet at him; he's trying to ignore them but from what he catches as he changes his profile, some are angry and others are confused, but a large amount are... supportive.

He answers questions and shuts down some haters before he gets a text from Pete with just emojis - relief, laughter, thumbs up.

Patrick calls him almost immediately.

"Rick, you did great! I'm so proud of you!"

Patrick is so overwhelmed by emotion that he starts crying. There was so much riding on this, he can't believe how great everything turned out. That's  _him_ singing on that album, talking about the hiatus in the snow in that video. This whole thing has been so difficult, he almost didn't think it would pay off. The hiatus was so hard for him, it's a wonder he's even alive right now-

"Trick? Are you okay? Do you need me to come over, because-"

"No, no, I'm fine," Patrick replies. "I just. Thank you, Pete."

"For what?"

"Everything. You were so helpful and supportive while we were making this album. And I know that like, it won't just get easier, and this is kind of like a lightning strike and there might be tons of thunder for a really long time because so much is changing and I just-"

"Hey, whoa, slow down Trick. I'm coming over."

Patrick cry-laughs the entire twenty-odd minutes it takes for Pete to grab coffee and drive over. Patrick pulls him over the threshold and wraps his arms around Pete's shoulders, coffees still in his hands.

_"We did it."_


End file.
